


A Story about Possession

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Family, Fun, Funny, Gen, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Possession, Randomness, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: The Deetzes ask the Maitlands to possess them. The Maitlands have a little too much fun.
Relationships: Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Story about Possession

It wasn't uncommon for the Maitlands to ask the Deetzes for varying favors, be it asking Lydia to go down to their hardware store and get them whatever supplies it was they needed for the model or asking Delia to get them some wallpaper to repaper the house (Delia herself secretly didn't like this but she also didn't mind doing it, she knew how the Maitlands were about the house. The five of them still shared it and coexisted with each other but that didn't mean the Maitlands couldn't redecorate half of the house to fit their afterlives, did it?). They didn't seem to ask Charles to do much of anything for them, which was fine considering the Blonde-haired father was often in his office space either doing some bird watching or calling on the phone.

What was unusual was all three of the Deetzes asking the Maitlands for a favor. They rarely ever did that as a family (Lydia may have done so on her own from time to time but her dad and stepmother were a different story. They were the ones that rarely asked the Maitlands for a favor or two). They'd sat Adam and Barbara down on the couch one day and sat down across from them, keeping serious looks on their faces (Which the Maitlands seemed to be mirroring).

"So?" asked Barbara as she shifted in her seat and moved her Brown, curly hair out of her eyes. "What's this favor, you guys?"

"Well, we were wondering..." Charles paused, looking to Delia, to Lydia, and then back to the Maitlands. "We were wondering if you could possess us."

"What??" Both Maitlands looked confused, looking directly at Charles as if he was a crazy person.

"Possess us," repeated Charles with a laugh. "We still remember the last- The first time you both possessed us. During the dinner party a while back. That was nothing but crazy for all of us."

"You mean during the whole incident with Betel-." Barbara stopped herself, remembering that no one in the house ever spoke that name again after everything that had happened.

"Yeah, that," laughed Charles. "So, can you possess us?"

"No, I mean, yeah, we can," said Adam as he looked at Barbara, who nodded and both ghosts looked at Lydia, Charles, and Delia with huge grins on their faces.

Charles suddenly stood up, to Adam's, Barbara's, Delia's, and Lydia's amusement, and went straight to the kitchen, smashing his face in some spaghetti he was going to heat up for his lunch and then walking straight back to the living room and sitting down.

Delia was next. The Maitlands made her walk upstairs and paint over one of her favorite sculptures and then come back downstairs to sit.

And last was Lydia. The Maitlands made her go up to the attic and grab a couple of photo albums (One contained pictures of Barbara in her childhood and the other contained pictures of Adam in his childhood) and bring them back downstairs for the Maitlands to look at. After giving them to the Maitlands, she sat down on the couch and the Maitlands dropped their possession.

"How was that, guys? Was that good enough for you?" asked Adam with a huge smile on his face.

Charles laughed, followed by Delia and then Lydia. "That was... Something alright. What did we even do while possessed?"

The Maitlands looked at each other and then back at the Deetzes, Adam saying, "Well... Charles, we made you smash your face into that spaghetti you were going to heat up and eat for lunch, Delia, we made you paint over one of your favorite sculptures, and Lydia, we made you get these photo books.” The Maitlands held up said photo books. “And bring them both down for us to read.”

“Well, I’ll be. That was fun, you guys. Let’s do it again some other day,” said Charles as he and Delia stood up and left the living room, Lydia deciding to stay behind.

“We shall.” The Maitlands nodded.

Lydia turned to the Maitlands. “Thanks guys. That was really fun for my first time being possessed by you.”

The Maitlands laughed and Barbara said, “Oh... No, no, Lydia. This wasn’t your first time being possessed. Remember, we possessed you and made you dance to Harry Belafonte music when you got that ‘A’ on that math test.”

“Oh yeah.” Lydia laughed and, as she left the living room as well, the Maitlands couldn’t help but smile.

This was one of the funniest favors the Deetzes asked them for and they were glad they could make them happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
